Formas irritar seus pais
by Lang-chan
Summary: 52 formas de irritar seus pais, estrelando Naruto e sua turminha.


**Disclaimer**:Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a _**FIC.**_

**Disclaimer 2**: Essa fic é uma tentativa de humor, eu achei essas regrinhas em uma comunidade no orkut :D

**52 Maneiras de irritar seus pais**

**Au**_to_ra_: Lang-chan_

_One-shot_

_Ino entregou um papelzinho a todos, e foi correndo para o lado de Gaara, seu companheiro dessa "aula" que estava na frente de todos._

_-E ai estão as 52 maneiras de irritar seus pais, silêncio por favor, vou ler. – Disse Ino._

_Todos se calaram._

_- 1. _Diga "muu" quando te chamarem.

2. Finja que tem amnésia.

3. Fale com eles de costas.

4. Corra com uma lâmpada dizendo "O SOL ESTÁ MORREEENDO!!"

5. Diga que vestir roupas é contra sua religião.

6. Fique na frente deles às 4 da manhã e diga : " Bom dia brilho do Sol!"

7. Recite um filme inteiro três vezes.  
8. Lute contra si mesmo e se derrote.  
9. Puxe um fio de cabelo de alguém e diga "DNA".  
10. Vista 1 camiseta q diga "I'm retarded".  
11. Arrume outro jeito de beber em um copo.  
12. Cole seu dedo no nariz com superbonder.  
13. Dance tango com seu cão ( caso não tenho um cão dance sozinho ).  
14. Finja ser 1 índio.  
15. Ponha na testa 1 casquinha de sorvete e diga que é um lindo unicórnio.  
16. Fique acendendo e apagando a luz e depois diga "ah, entendi!".  
17. Coma coisas não comestíveis.  
18. Imite seu cão e siga-o pela casa ( caso não tenha cão, basta imitar um ).  
19. Segure a mão deles e diga "I see dead people".  
20. Entre no banho e grite "estou me afogando!".  
21. Tente pôr a cabeça num aquário.  
22. Grite 'mentira' para tudo q eles disserem.  
23. Persiga uma cauda imaginaria.  
24. Pegue a vassoura da casa e finja ser uma bruxa.  
25. Finja ter uma Barata no seu quarto às 2:30 da manhã. E quando eles vierem diga: Ah, era apenas a minha borracha que estava no chão.  
26. Peça para seu pai se pode apertar o botão do andar, quando ele lhe disser o andar, aperte o número errado.  
27. Fique olhando para seu pai por alguns segundos e diga: "ESTOU USANDO MEIAS NOVAS!"  
28. Faça barulho de explosões quando apertarem o botão.  
29. Bata na cabeça rapidamente e murmure: "CALEM A BOCA! TODOS VOCÊS!"  
30. Abra sua mochila e pergunte se há ar lá dentro o suficiente.  
31. Pergunte o sexo do seu pai e quando ele responder ria freneticamente.  
32. Quando a porta se fechar fale: "CALMA, ELA ABRIRÁ NOVAMENTE!"  
33. Corra em círculos dentro do elevador.  
34. Dê uma palmada nas costas de seu pai (caso esteja somente você e ele) e finja que não foi você.

35. Coloque uma bola na barriga e diga que está grávida (o).  
36. Peide na hora do almoço.  
37. Arrote na hora do almoço.  
38. Quando sua mãe estiver assistindo novela, torque de canal e coloque em um infantil e comece a cantar junto com a TV.  
39. Lamba sua mãe e pergunte se ela não toma banho, porque ela está com gosto muito ruim.  
40. Quando tiver almoços em família, almoço com as pessoas do trabalho dos seus pais e quando você for a um restaurante, peça uma cadeira para os seus amigos imaginários.  
41. Jogue o sapato/sandália/tamanco dele ou dela o mais longe possível e fale pra eles que é um bumerangue.  
42. Coloque óculos escuros e esbarre em tudo e derrube algumas coisas e fala que é cego.  
43. Ficar "beliscando" eles o tempo inteiro.  
44. Quando você estiver defecando grite "mãee" Então ela vai até você e então você diz "Me limpa, eu não quero sujar a mão de novo".  
45. Quando eles estiverem dormindo pergunte se eles estão dormindo.  
46. Pegue um ursinho de pelúcia e finja ser seu melhor amigo. Converse tudo com ele e cochiche no ouvido dele, quebre algo da sua casa, ou derrame água no chão e quando sua mãe vir perguntar se foi você, você fala com a cara mais brava do mundo, virando-se para seu ursinho:  
-Muito feio, Teddy, vai ficar de castigo!  
Daí você pega um sapato joga ele no chão, e espanque-o e grite como louco  
sempre falando: PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? AGORA VOCÊ VAI APRENDER!  
Depois desse show, olha pra sua mãe, mudando subitamente a expressão;  
-Oi mãe, você vem sempre aqui?  
47. Fale pra sua mãe que é um processador, pegue papel, frutas e todas as coisas que dê pra triturar na boca e mastigue e depois cuspa no chão e pare instantaneamente, como se a bateria tivesse acabado.

48. Quando seu pai chegar do trabalho, corra e dê uma lambida no rosto dele.  
Provavelmente ele vai perguntar:  
-Minha filha (Meu filho) o que é isso?  
Ai você diz:  
-Aprendi com meu cachorro. Caso não tenha um cachorro ele vai perguntar que cachorro, e então você diz que você sempre teve um cachorro e que ele é louco.  
49. Prenda o seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo bem alto, chegue pra seu pai e pergunte:  
- Pai pergunta o que eu sou?  
- O que você é filha(o)?  
- Eu sou um helicóptero (daí você começa a girar a cabeça como uma louca(o))  
50. Faça xixi no lixo da cozinha  
51. Aperte sempre a campainha sem parar (mesmo se a porta estiver aberta), até alguém abrir a porta pra você (ou vir até você para "abrir").

_Todos começaram a rir descontroladamente._

_-Olhem como isso funciona !- Disse Ino._

_A mãe de Ino estava na sala assistindo um filme lá, e ela estava chorando; Ino pegou o controle botou no Descovery Kids e começou a cantar e dançar a músiquinha do Barney, ela estava ficando furiosa, estava ficando vermelha de raiva._

_- Amo você!_

_Você me ama!_

_Somos uma família feliz!_

_Com um forte abraço e um beijo de direi :_

_Meu carinho é pra vocêê! – Cantarolou e dançou Ino junto com o Barney._

_Sua mãe pegou o controle daqui e gritou :_

_- VOCÊ ESTÁ DOIDA YAMANAKA INO, SAIA DAQUI AGORA !- Disse a Sra. Yamanaka com um semblante raivoso, ela nem pensou duas vezes e foi para o jardim com os "alunos." Ambos rindo muito._

_**S2**_

IOSADASIODIASOID, rii muito quando vi essas regrinhas no orkut, quem gostou da fic mande reviews *-*, onegai,

Kisses :

**L**_an_g-ch**a**_n_


End file.
